The Messenger
by americangirlans
Summary: Gabriel never thought he'd have a child. His life style just couldn't handle a little thing running around making a mess. Plus, Every Nephilim child either went crazy or was killed by Michael and his goons. Meanwhile, Chuck hadn't really interacted with any of his family in a millennium, until he takes his grandchild under his wings. With her father dead, its up to Chuck to help.


**Meg; 1998, 12 ½ years ago**

Meg had always hated kids, even before she sold her soul and became a demon. But, she would do this for Azazel, she would do anything to get Lucifer out of his cage. So, here she was, with two other demons, kidnapping a little baby.

The baby's name was Elizabeth Aella English, not that Meg cared. Elizabeth was only about a year and a half old. Meg knew the kidnapping its self would be easy. One of the other two demons would possess the baby's dad and take the child to the family's cabin. The other demon would make sure no one would hurt the baby on the way to the cabin. From there, Meg would take care of the little Bugger-eater until Azazel found a permeant place for it. Hopefully away from Meg. The Mother and Father were already having marriage problems, so it would be easy to lay the blame on Elizabeth's dad. It would be a very easy job, but very rewording for Meg.

Meg was setting up a play space for the baby when the Dad Demon and his friend arrived with the baby. Elizabeth, Meg noticed, had light brown hair and eyes that seemed to be a strange green with gold flakes. She was fairly cute, for a snot rag.

The dad demon handed the baby to his friend.

"Taking the kid was the easiest shit I've done in a long time. I was just in and out," the Dad demon said, as he sat down and pulled out a flask.

"Well to bad Azazel wants this kid alive, because she looks like shed make a great mean," the other Demon said as he put the baby upside down. Elizabeth wasn't crying. Meg found this child strange.

"Azazel says that this-," Meg was cut off.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I do remember what Azazel said," the demon holding Elizabeth upside down told Meg. Then he mockingly said, "We have to keep the child alive because she has the power to help free Lucifer and help win his war… Blah. Blah. Blah," the demon concluded.

Meg was getting annoyed, if this jackass didn't believe in the cause, then why was he here?

"I'm going to finish setting up the ankle bitter's play space. In the meantime, please don't kill her Genius," Meg said as she walked to the other side of the room.

Meg was almost done setting the play space up when it happened. The jackass demon had decided it would be fun to mess with the little child. The demon was holding her up to his face and then showed her his real eyes. Elizabeth didn't like the all black eyes.

Meg looked up when she heard the child cry out. The baby's eyes were glowing green and gold and her left palm was glowing as bright as the sun outside. Before anyone could even blink, the baby angel smote the jackass demon.

'Shit!" Meg yelled as she raced to the little heavenly monster. The little monster's eyes where back to normal and her hand didn't look like they were about to go bright again, so Meg picked her up. But before Meg could do anything to calm the baby, a blinding light filled the room.

"Daddy!" The small monster in Meg's arms called out. Meg looked up. A man was standing next to the dad demon. He's an archangel, Meg realized, and I'm holding his daughter.

Meg dropped the Nephilim monster on the couch and exited out of her meat suit. She wasn't going to die today. Meg _really_ hated children.

 **Gabriel; 2010, Elysian Fields hotel**

Gabriel hasn't prayed in almost three centuries. But, here he was, praying to his father, while he was dying. Great.

Gabriel prayed that his daughter be kept alive, and as safe as she could be. That she remembered him and that the necklace he made her would keep her healthy and sane. Gabriel didn't know if prays were ever answered, or even heard. He just knew that when Aella turned 14, she would be herself again and just half of herself.

As Gabriel's golden wings brunt to charcoal, he thought of all the things he loved. He thought of his older brothers before they started to shit on each other. His father before Aunt Amara was locked away, how happy he was. He thought of his pagan friends, Kali, and how most of them were dead now. He thought of the Winchesters and Castiel, he hoped they would win. For humanity's sake.

Gabriel thought of his daughter most of all. His bright spot among a very dark road. She had reminded him of who he really was. His little girl with the small green and gold wings. She would be a great Arch-Nephilim, she was the first and most likely the only one of her kind. He hoped she wouldn't be too mad at him when she got her memories and grace back.

Gabriel's last thought was to his father, to kept Aella as safe as can be, and alive. Gabriel would never know how great his daughter was until she died and he met her again.

 **Chuck; 2010. A couple 100 miles away**

Thelast time any of his Archangels had prayed to him, Chuck had been on the first train ever built. It was Michael who had prayed to him then. Michael had been having trouble with one of the angels, Castiel, if Chuck remembered right. Michael was wanting a sign on if the mind control he had Naomi do on angels was good or not. Chuck didn't answer his pray and Michael continued the horrific mind control. Sometimes Chuck regretted not giving Michael a sign, mind control was not a good thing.

The next time Chuck heard an archangel's pray, he was writing at his desktop while wearing his favorite robe, drinking rum. The pray its self wasn't shocking. Gabriel used to pray to him all the time. Before Lucifer fell, Chuck would even answer a few of his prays from time to time. It was about what, or rather _who_ Gabriel was praying for that shocked him.

A child, Gabriel's own child. Chuck knew an Arch-Nephilim would be born one day. Chuck had prophesied himself before he left heaven. It was still surprising to him, Gabriel with a child. A child he must have loved dearly.

So Chuck decided to answer his son's last pray. He would help Gabe and his little half Archangel child. He'd make sure the girl, Elizabeth Aella English, would be as safe as could be.

As far as Chuck could tell, Elizabeth was fine at the moment. Chuck would keep a close eye on her until the apocalypse was over. Whoever won, Michael, Lucifer, or humanity, Chuck swore Elizabeth would live through it. Then he would teach her how to control her powers and Chuck would also keep Gabriel's memory alive. Elizabeth would know who her father was.

 **Aella; 2011, January 1** **st** **, 12:03am, Texas**

Aella hated the fact she was born on New Year's day. Any parties she wanted to have on her actual birthday terrible, she couldn't eat out anywhere because it was fucking New Year's day, so everything was packed. This year, it decided to snow, a lot. They couldn't go out because of the snow, so here Aella was, saying goodnight to her parents, at 12:03.

"Goodnight Dear. I still can't believe you're 14; you've grown up way too fast for me," Aella's mom, Margret, told her as she gave Aella a hug.

"Goodnight Mom," Aella said as she was released from her hug. She gave her mom a warm smile.

"Technically you're not 14 until 3:33 am, if I'm not wrong," Said Edward, Aella's stepdad.

"You're right," Aella told Edward, "but I'll be sleeping at that time so it doesn't really matter."

"Well goodnight and happy birthday anyway," Edward told her as he pulled her mom into a side hug. Aella smiled and left the room. She was extra quiet going up the stairs, she didn't want to wake her baby brother, he was only 3 months old.

Aella didn't know her stepdad too well, but she liked him from what she knew. Edward was a preacher at their church and her mom was in the choir. Edward and Margret dated for about 7 months before they married. While Aella didn't like church too much, she was glad to see her mom happy. Even if it did mean she was dragged to everything the church put on, which was very annoying.

It was still snowing when Aella went to bed, unfortunately. If it didn't clear up soon, she might not have her party on the 3rd. Aella feel asleep feeling like something was missing, but she always felt like that on her birthday.

Aella bolted out of whatever dream she was having feeling strange. She didn't have a nightmare, so why in hell did she just blot awake? She didn't know, so she got out of bed and looked out the window. Looking at the vast sky, no matter what the weather was like always calmed her. It wasn't snowing anymore.

Before Aella could even smile, she fell down in immense pain. Her head felt like someone had taken an axe and cracked her skull in two. Something was _growing_ out of her back, her eyes were unfocussed, and she could barely breath, let alone scream out. Her body felt like the sun was consuming it. Aella blacked out from the pain and lack of air. While she blacked out, she dreamt.

Aella dreamt of a man with her light brown hair, a white light halo and glorious golden wings. A nickname of Pumpkin. Herself with green and gold wings. Learning how to fly before she could walk. She dreamt of a lullaby in a beautiful lost language, stories of a family broken up, and of sweet words given to her, even when she was a brat. She saw horrible black eyes and her own blinding light. She felt worry, sadness, happiness, and pain. She mostly felt complete, she felt like she was her again.

Aella woke up with one thing on her mind, she was the child of the Archangel Gabriel. She went to go look in the mirror. She had wings! Actual fucking wings! She stretched them out and noticed they were about half the length of her room. She could touch them, but otherwise they seemed to glide through everything else. The wings themselves were bright emerald green with gold feathers here and there. They were soft to the touch. Aella's eyes had also changed. Before, her eyes had been a dull green. Now, they were a vibrant green with gold flecks in them, like her wings. How in hell was she going to explain that?

Aella turned back to her bed and noticed a box, a box that wasn't there before. Aella opened the box and found many things inside. The box itself had cravings on it, strange sigils maybe? She took things out of the box one at a time. There was a leather pouch filled with some kind of strange purple leaves, a beautiful leather bound book with the strange writing in it and on the cover, a knife sword looking thing, an animals horn, and a pretty necklace. The necklace was shaped like the horn and it seemed to glow gold. There was one last thing in the box, a letter addressed to her. Aella opened the letter and began to read it.

Dear Pumpkin,

If you are reading this, I'm most likely dead, unfortunately. If so, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to welcome you back into this jacked up world.

You are probably wondering, "What the hell am I?" Well, you are the one, the only, Arch-Nephilim. That means you are half Human- half Archangel. Half of the last creation and half of the first creation. To keep you from exploding and going mad, because you shouldn't technically exist, you need to wear the necklace I made you. It's shaped after my own, now yours, horn. Which is also in this box. The necklace has some of my own grace infused in it. It will keep you hidden from my older brothers, but not my younger siblings.

The book I made you has information on everything you need to know. From Lucifer, to demons, to the Leviathans. The purple tea leaves in the little pouch are from the heavenly garden, they can help you heal if your own healing powers aren't working.

If I am truly dead, my Archangel's blade should be in the box too. That blade will kill, and regular angel blades may too. Human weapons can't kill you, but they may slow you down.

I'm sorry I had to lock away your memories and your grace. You were unstable and you couldn't control you powers. You needed to be older. Good luck my child, hopefully we'll meet again.

Your Father,

Gabriel

P.S Happy birthday, I hope you like your gifts.

Aella was more shocked now than she was 5 minutes ago. Her dad was dead. Archangels could die! She needed to be hidden away from other Archangels. Aella reread the letter over again. Then she put the necklace on.

The necklace was very lightweight and it was very pretty. It was long enough to be hidden under a jacket, but it wasn't long enough to be pulled over her head. The necklace made her mind clear, she felt great with it on. She could see that the necklace was still glowing, but the glow seemed to be going down.

The Archangel's blade was a bright sliver and looked very sharp. Aella figured she could slip it in her jacket, she'd just have to make a pocket for it. Aella stupidly tested the sharpness of the blade on her right palm.

"Fuck!" Aella hissed. It was _very_ sharp. She looked at her hand. It seemed to be glowing while also bleeding a lot. Aella decided she wasn't going to do that again. She remembered reading something about her having healing powers, so she concentrated on her palm and the light inside her.

Aella watched stunned as her palm wound slowly closed up. It didn't even leave a scar behind! If the wings and different eyes hadn't convinced her she wasn't fully human, the hand healing sure would have.

Aella gingerly wiped her blood off the extremely sharp blade with a tissue. She examined the book next, but it was still written in that strange language. There were many pictures though. She put her book back into the box and picked up the horn.

The Horn of freaking Gabriel! Now it was her horn. It was about a foot long and ebony black. It was inlayed with that strange language in gold. The horn also had a string running from one end to the other that went up and formed a loop. It was probably meant to be tied to a belt. The bible wasn't kidding when they said it was a horn, this thing looked like it came right off an animal.

Aella put the horn back into the box, along with the healing tea and the letter. Then she stuffed it under her bed so no one could find it. She needed to go to sleep.

As hard as she tried, Aella couldn't fall back asleep. You'd think changing back to a different species, a half celestial one, would tire you out. It didn't. So Aella decided to go to her favorite place, the roof. She went up to the roof from her window. She figured she could just fly there, but she needed practice. If something went wrong, she might wake up her mom and Edward.

Aella loved being up high, just herself and the sky. It calmed her. The roof was covered in snow and ice tonight, but she didn't mind. She let her wings out from where ever they went. Her wings were breathtaking. The green feathers looked as if someone had modeled them after young tree leaves in early spring. The few gold ones looked like they captured the sunrise in them. Her wings were extraordinary.

Aella stayed up on the until the sun started to come up. She still wasn't tired when she climbed off the roof and back to her room. Aella knew this year would be different and better then every other year, she could feel it in her soul.


End file.
